Annabeth's child
by Wolf Hugger
Summary: What if Annabeth and Percy went their separate ways? What if they never saw each other ever again after the war? What if Annabeth had a child? That wasn't Percy's? What if Percy met Violet Chase?
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue

Chapter 1

After the war ended, Annabeth and Percy spilt apart. No phone calls, no text messages, no emailing, no nothing! Annabeth didn't know what would becomeof her future, and Percy didn't know what would become of his. Percy wonderd if the distance was a good idea, but Annabeth did and that's all that matters to him. While Percy stayed in NewYork, Annabeth moved to Main, and became a famous arcetect. Percy was given a job offer after Dyonisus moved back to Olympus-to work as camp director at Camp Half-Blood. He excepted, excited to be working with Chiron, an old friend who he met at his first year at Camp Half-Blood. In Main, Annabeth had a cushy home near the water-front, where her children could grow-up with a nice view, and she could enjoy staring at the night sky, listeing to Apollo's sweet music as it brought Annabeth and Apollo together!


	2. Chapter 2: Life at Camp

Chapter 2

Percy had seen tons of kids, from all over the world even-who were demigods. Percy was thrilled to see his Posiden cabin filled with kids. When he went to Camp Half-Blood many years ago, The Big Three made an oath to never have kids, for they were worried about how much power their children would have. Percy was a son of Posiden, so he was a son of The Big Three. Now, there were even more cabins then before! Instead of just the 12 Olympions, Nike, Nemisis, Persephone, Eros, Hades and Iris were added to the collection. Percy got to see his best friend Grover every day, who hung-out with his girlfriend, Juniper. He lead his cabin in Capture-the-Flag, he ate with his cabin, AND- he got to teach sword fighting lessons. His best skill! Chiron loved seeing him at Camp. Percy's life was perfect! Than Violet came.


	3. Chapter 3: Violet's Arrival

Chapter 3

Violet looked back, hoping to see her mother waiting for her to get in the car, but all she saw was a empty road and a couple of dimly lit houses. Violet sighed deeply, turned around-and stepped forward to feel a gush of wind hit her. "I'm here!" She breathed. Violet looked down to see a big, blue house surrounded by dozens of log cabins, thousands of emrald green trees, strawberry fields, miles of water and different sized buildings scatterd here and there. Kids in orange t-shirts looked up at her, and a white stallion with a head and arms of a man trodded tword her. Violet smiled when the cenatar put a hand on her shoulder. "Young Violet. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Let me give you the tour." Chiron. the cenatar-lead Violet through all the parts of Camp Half-Blood. She smiled at the nymphs, she shook hands with her Cabin Leader, she enjoyed eating the wonderful food at dinner, and she ooooed and ahhhhed at the play in the Ampitheater. "So, how do you like Camp?" A red headed girl asked Violet after the play. She was the skinnest girl Violet has ever seen! She wore a XS orange t-shirt with a white tennis skort. "It's nice to be here!" Violet closed her eyes and streched her arms to the sky. "What Cabin are you in?" The red headed girl stopped in front of a light green log-cabin, dressed in all kinds and colors of flowers. The door had a name written in Golden letters across the top. "PERSEPHONE" it said. "Apollo." Violet answered. "My name is Violet. What's your's?" "Mary. See you tommorrow!" Mary waved goodbye and disapered into the Persephone Cabin. Violet waved back and disapered into the Apollo Cabin...


	4. Chapter 4: A Run-In with the Past

Chapter 4

Percy noticed Violet when she arrived. He thought she looked familer. The blond hair, grayish-green eyes and the way she always is seen singing or reading a text scroll. "She hangs-out with that Persephone daughter, Mary." Percy says to Chiron. At dinner, Percy survyed the Camp and found Violet chatting with her friend, Mary-the next table over. Percy became very interested in Violet.

One day, Violet was reading, PERSEUS:The Greatest Hero Ever, while walking toward the woods. Percy was coming back from the woods while texting. CRASH! "I'm so sorry, !" Violet bent over to pick up her things. Percy smiled. "No problem, Violet. And, please- call me Percy." Violet made a face. "I prefer to call you ." Percy looked around, confused. "Do you know who I am?" Now it was Violet's turn to be confused. "I know you're the director of Camp Half-Blood. But, your name sounds like Perseus. He's my favorite hero."

Percy stood there, shocked. _How does she not know who I am?_ Percy thought."Um, thanks? But, I'm not a son of Zeus. I'm a son of Posiden." "Oh, cool!" Violet aand Percy stood there for what seemed like days. "So, what are you doing in the middle of the night, heading tword the woods?" Percy questioned. "Oh, I'm going to see Grover and Juniper." Violet said excitdly. Percy brightened. "You know Grover and Juniper?" Violet nodded. "They're AWESOME! Wait, how do you know Grover and Juniper?" "Me, Annabeth and Tyson all knew Grover and Juniper." Violet was about to say something when a surprise popped in her head. _He said Annabeth._ Violet thought. "How do you know my mother?"

**Hi guys! I know it has been a while since I've updated, but I have started school, so... ****anyway! I'm updating soon. I have been getting a lot of comments that I need to update, and I will. So, don't worry! Please keep reading, and Review and Favor this story. I also know that I have been saying this a lot and that's because I really like and I feel accomplished when you guys like my stories! Anyway, Enjoy!**


	5. Announcment

**Hey everyone! Quick announcment. It would REEEEAAAALY be helpful if you FanFictioners read and review my story. I'm going to be making a new book, but I need reviews first. Thanks - Wolf Hugger. P.S: Just created a poll for funsies! Please answer! ;) P.P.S: I have a new story now! Thanks to all my reviewers! YOU HELPED THIS TO HAPPEN! Huuuh. I'm okay now. Anyway, check it out! Also, pleeeeeaaaassseee check out my Poll, and my Community I started!**


End file.
